


Discoverying YOU

by StockingAnarchy



Category: Indra Otsutsuki, Naruto, Ootsutsuki Ashura - Fandom, Ootsutsuki Indora, ashura otsutsuki, this should had been canon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StockingAnarchy/pseuds/StockingAnarchy
Summary: Just a little incident that happened between two brothers, after all their karmic tie is too strong to be based ONLY on fights right?
Relationships: Ootsutsuki Asura/Ootsutsuki Indra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Discoverying YOU

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small fanfic, my first to be honest. Wanted to create something for my one of my favorite Naruto's characters and this was made in a small inspiration space. Hope you enjoy!! sorry for bad English if you find mistakes here and there :P.

~~Heavy panting~~  
~~Wet sounds~~

~Two bodies battling between the sheets, two hearts wanting to become one~  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Indra had arrived to the small town looking for his little brother, he will try again to win his right place as Ninshuu heir and finally kill Ashura.

That’s the plan.

But when they started their warrior dance, it became clearer that nobody is going to win, Indra had not enough stamina to keep upon the pace and Ashura wanting, always wanting to make peace with his brother, contains himself every time.

But not this day.

-Niisan please, make it stop! Nothing good comes from hate or revenge! I can achieve truly peace and development if you…  
-Silence Ashura! You always talk about your ideals but guess what? Our father made a mistake and you now see the consequences, you can’t make everybody happy, war will eventually come  
-...Not if you stand by my side  
-THE ONLY ONE WHO'LL BE STANDING AT THE END IS ME!!

As battle continues, Indra was getting too close to lose all his chakra, but was not counting on Ashura last technique: a fusion with ying/yang element and bijuu mode. Was enough to bring him to his knees and lose consciousness, falling against a tree.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He opened his eyes, remembering a sunset as the last thing he saw before falling into darkness… where is he now?  
Looking into the place seems familiar: wood construction, Japanese temple style, white futons and moon light coming through the white doors: his childhood house.

Damn Ashura he had taken him to their house… but why? As far as he knows they became enemies since that fateful day when he left.

-… Ashura  
-Yes?  
Indra was a little bit schoked, honestly he was with low guard and hasn’t checked all corners of the room.

-Why did you bring me here? You could had killed me at the woods  
Ashura sighed

-Why? Is not obvious? You are my brother; I won’t kill you no matter what  
-You fool! someday I’ll surpass you and I’ll have no doubt of ending your life  
-...I wonder if that’s true

Ashura was walking towards Indra while talking, and took a deep gaze into his red eyes like he was searching for something.

-Tell me niisan, don’t you feel heartache when you fight against me? Because I do  
Having such closeness to Ashura made Indra unsure of what to do or what to think

-Tell me niisan, don’t you feel we are a half of a whole?  
Very slowly, Ashura’s hand was stroking his cheek

-Tell me Indra, don’t you have a strange desire to reach a deep spot when we exchange fists?  
Indra was speechless, he didn’t see this coming, but maybe his body was answering all those questions: Ashura smirked understanding his brother’s yearning.

-…And what if I do?

That’s all what Ashura needed: Indra was telling him he felt the same way. Carefully he touches his neck with his fingertips, feeling the heat and strong pulse. Indra decided to be more risky: he grabbed his brother’s clothes and put him into a deep kiss.  
Tongue unto tongue exploring, red lips panting, hands all over their bodies reaching for new places, removing clothes.  
Indra took a pause to watch his little brother: a horny mess, eyes glaring I the middle of the night, his chest marked with red hicks and something hard between his legs demanding attention.

-Hmmp Ashura, who would tell you have such desires? One thing is yearning for your brother’s company, but this is too much even for you, seems like Mr. Right has a dark side after all...  
-Well yes I can’t deny my own feelings, but is not like I’m the only one enjoying this. Said the little brother smirking.

Indra looks at himself, barely underwear and getting a boner difficult to hide  
-Is different my little brother, you are the visible part of the nishuu, means that only ME can have these delights

Ashura debated himself internally; will he allow this to happen? As much as he wants his brother this whole situation can’t be entirely innocent nor free of consequences.

How cute, Indra contemplates his brother gestures and his internal fight as he mentioned his status, but took advantage: this can be a little victory on his personal count: giving small kisses on his inner thighs, reaching dangerously his crotch, teasing him with his tongue over the trousers makes Ashura find a resolution: he will fall into the abyss, if that’s the only way to calm his thirst.

Indra removed his final piece of cloth, and started a delicious fellatio, mischievous mouth licking his extension while his hands were caressing his balls… Ashura’s mind was dizzy and his body on pure fire, an unknown emotion tickling deep into his chest building up pressure was giving him a sense of wholeness. Just took a small glance between his legs to catch Indra’s red eyes to throw him to the edge.

Tasting his little brother fluid, Indra felt a sense of relieve like something wanted long time ago was finally reached. How dirty of him.

Ashura’s rapid recovery was evident: it can’t be helped, after all his own chakra is almost limitless. Kissing Indra, Ashura tried to reach his ass and prepare him for what’s to come.

-Just what in the hell are you doing little brother?  
-Indra I want.. No, I NEED to feel you from deep inside

Indra was contemplating Ashura’s face: he had never seen him with such longing. He thought he can give him this little caprice, just for today.  
Ashura traced Indra’s back with his hands while biting his neck, licking all over his body, his alabaster skin being workshiped… Indra’s world was reduced to this place, this room, this pleasure and finally came to a conclusion: Ashura will be always his reason to life and will be his reason to die.

Feeling suddenly invaded, he relaxed as much as he can, watching Ashura’s worry eyes

-What’s the matter Ashura? This is another kind of battle after all, you have not to worry about me  
-...No  
-????  
-Please don’t say that niisan

Indra was confused, if this is NOT a battle, what could it be? 

On all fours, Indra put his arse as high as he can, feeling Ashura’s cock entering him slowly… a little bit of pain being present, his head was processing all of this: not a battle? Then what? A ritual to release sexual tension? A twisted way to play mind-games?.

Ashura moving at a consistent pace grabbed his hips to get a better penetration, for a moment Indra’s train of tough was interrupted, his body being full with pleasure.

-mmmm ahhh more Ashura, keep moving…  
His nails marking his skin while trusting dep inside his ass

-Ahhh!!

But there’s more, much more behind their apparent actions. Ashura was silent and finally stopped out of the blue taking out his dick.

-Turn around Indra

Indra felt put of the way but did as he was told to, what he saw was something out of this world: Ashura’s watching him just like when they started all over this act.

-I want to make it clear: this is something full of meaning for me niisan, battles are for fields, and this time I want to show you what’s deep in my heart, the real reason why I can’t kill you even if I had the chance, why I will follow you until the end of the world and beyond if that’s necessary.

Indra just listened to him, knowing his brother since forever makes him notice that Ashura was being dead serious.

-Since you had gone I’ve received complaints from people over and over, how you are a traitor and threats need to be killed, my friends not wantint to ever see you and even our own father not waiting for you. They told me stories how members of the same family preferred to stab each other for honor and village security…To me, they are right… but also I can’t give up with you  
-That’s nonsense  
-I know! But my love for you surpasses all those tasks  
-…Love? You mean brotherly love?  
-That’s not it, I though the same but my feelings go beyond that and I want to make that clear Indra.

Taking his lips once again, Ashura wanted to give all his self to his other half. Indra receiving what his brother is giving makes he think about his own inner world. But Ashura’s attentions are making it difficult. His ass being stretched again while looking face to face is a portrait to be remembered.

-Ahhh niisan...

Watching his skin glowing with sweat, crimson lips and his whole body immersed into his, was something special. Even in this position Indra had a little bit of power over his brother and his rational mind came to a resolution: he always had felt a special bond to his little brother up to the point of protecting him and being jealous over everybody else, their discussions and eventual fate was only a twisted chain of fate to put them together above everything else.

-More!! Ashura! Rub me there!

Echoes of pleasure filling the room, told a story between one unique soul being reincarnated as two separate beings.  
Faster and deeper, heavy panting, wet sounds, two bodies battling between the sheets and two hearts wanting to become one.

-Ummm niisan I can’t hold it anymore...  
-Yes Ashura, come inside me  
-AHH!!

Then everything ended after two cries of voluptuous pleasure.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

On the improvised bed, Ashura hold his brother in an embrace still savoring the aftermath.

-Please don’t go brother  
-I had to Ashura, tonight was just a truce  
-You can’t be serious  
-…But I comprehend our bound that goes beyond ourselves; maybe this will cause a whole mess in ninja’s world  
-If that’s the case I will catch you in this life or next ones. Tha'ts a promise!!  
-...I know Ashura, I know

They slept the rest of the night. Ashura woke up to find he was alone but for a moment he knew that Indra will come to him eventually, after all they are the SUN and MOON moving many people, one coin with two sides, they are truly Ying and Yang.

/*THE END/*


End file.
